Sigma
/Mal Vilão |Class = Swordsman Reaper Sniper |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = Dr. Cain (Criador) |Likes = O potencial dos Reploids |Dislikes = Humanos |Hobbies = Ressuscitar; Aperfeiçoar seu corpo |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Ex-Lider dos Maverick Hunters; Líder dos Mavericks; Membro do Ultimo Andar da Tower of Darkness |Rival = |Archenemy = Mega Man X |Master = |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Variável, Ele demonstra ser ótimo com sabre |Powers = Variável |Weapons = Variável, geralmente Sabre ou Foice |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Steel.png Metal Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Earth.png Terra Arquivo:Wind.png Vento Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas |Origin = Mega Man X |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2000 }} '''Sigma' (シグマ Shiguma) é o principal antagonista da Série X da franquia Mega Man. Ele foi considerado a obra-prima do Dr. Cain e o melhor dos Reploids, e foi o primeiro líder dos Maverick Hunters. Embora ele já tenha sido honrado, Sigma inesperadamente se torna Maverick e se rebela contra a humanidade. Ele desertou para os Mavericks e assumiu o papel de seu líder. Sob o comando de Sigma, os Mavericks crescem em uma legião dedicada ao extermínio da raça humana. Sigma instiga muitas das destrutivas Guerras Maverick, com os Maverick Hunters existindo para destruir Sigma e seus asseclas. Embora ele tenha sido destruído inúmeras vezes, a programação de Sigma sempre sobrevive e constrói uma nova forma, pronto para ameaçar o mundo mais uma vez. Está implícito que ele se torna mais insidioso e vingativo a cada transformação, com cada plano sucessivo se tornando cada vez mais desesperado e agressivo. Seus inimigos principais são Mega Man X, Zero e, mais recentemente, Axl. Em The King of Cartoons, Sigma é considerado um dos vilões mais perigosos do Mundo dos Desenhos e naturalmente é membro do último andar da Tower of Darkness. Aparência Embora Sigma tenha assumido muitas formas drasticamente diversas ao longo da série X, seu design humanoide permanece bastante consistente, lembrando um alto humano careca com fenda no queixo e também possuindo uma cicatriz em cada olho (embora o grau exato em que ele foi marcado varie a cada jogo. A maioria das encarnações sendo de comprimento médio, Mega Man X8 tendo cicatrizes comparativamente finas, e Mega Man X3 tendo as cicatrizes literalmente cercando seus olhos). Personalidade Sigma era originalmente um líder honrado e altruísta dos Maverick Hunters, mas depois de sua corrupção, ele se tornou um tirano faminto de poder, embora, mesmo assim, ele também genuinamente acreditasse que estava fazendo o que era do melhor interesse dos Reploids. Ele normalmente se vê superior aos outros e não hesita em matar os fracos, rindo maniacamente às suas custas. Sua filosofia anterior de "proteção através da agressão" sofreu uma mutação depois de sua infecção em um enorme complexo darwinista, acreditando que qualquer coisa que é fraca demais para progredir deveria ser aniquilada, a la seleção natural. Após sua derrota, sua queda a loucura transcendeu a morte, tentando se manter no mundo vivo, de qualquer forma possível, consumido pelo persistente pensamento de matar X. Em meio a sua loucura, Sigma é um indivíduo calculista e inteligente, e em mais de uma ocasião, transformou aliados de X e Zero contra eles, e instigou muitos dos eventos mais destrutivos das Guerras Maverick. Sigma é obcecado pela evolução e superioridade dos Reploids e acredita que a humanidade seguiu seu curso. Apesar de seu ódio por X e Zero, Sigma acredita que eles eram o futuro de todos os Reploids e os levaria a uma nova era. Além disso, ele também creditou a dedicação de X à justiça, bem como ser infectado com o vírus de Zero, como sendo sua principal motivação em sua transformação como Maverick, incluindo o que acabou sendo sua batalha final na Lua. Apesar de sua disposição brutal e tirânica depois de se tornar Maverick, ele ainda tem algum código de conduta, com ele notoriamente estando revoltado com Berkana e como ela estava disposta a ir longe para satisfazer sua megalomania, fazendo com que Sigma foi tão longe a ponto de agradecer X por destruir ela. No entanto, ele sempre foi mostrado como um personagem muito sombrio e maligno, onde suas próprias ações e motivos depravados eram simplesmente para causar tanta carnificina quanto humanamente possível, devido ao pensamento de que era o verdadeiro potencial dos Reploids, e simplesmente estar curioso sobre o potencial de X. História Como o antigo líder dos Maverick Hunters, Sigma era originalmente o Reploid mais avançado do seu tempo. Dr. Cain implantou os mais recentes projetos de circuitos em Sigma, que teoricamente deveriam impedi-lo de se tornar Maverick. Ele foi colocado no comando da 17ª Unidade de Elite dos Maverick Hunters, e os levou à vitória várias vezes. Um dia, os Maverick Hunters receberam relatos de um esmagadoramente poderoso "Maverick vermelho" que destruiu todo um esquadrão de Hunters (a unidade Gamma). Enquanto investigava, Sigma, junto com sua unidade, rastreou o individuo até um laboratório abandonado. Sigma, em seguida, saiu para enfrentá-lo sozinho e pessoalmente lidar com isso, a fim de evitar a morte de outros Reploids nas mãos do Maverick. É aqui que Sigma encontrou Zero, o último produto do Dr. Wily. Zero, tendo sofrido uma falha de programação em sua criação, ficou incontrolável, desencadeando destruição arbitrária onde quer que fosse. Sigma foi espancado pelo Zero enlouquecido, mas conseguiu esmagar o cristal de energia no capacete de Zero. Devido a luta ocorrer perto da cápsula de Zero, que estava vazando vestígios do vírus Maverick, e os danos que eles já sofreram em batalha, transferiram o vírus Maverick diretamente para Sigma e Zero, infectando-os. Zero perdeu a consciência, e Sigma saiu mancando da batalha, ordenando a seus homens que levassem o corpo de Zero de volta para estudos. O vírus teve efeitos diferentes neles: embora o vírus tenha corrigido a programação defeituosa em Zero, ele começou a se transformar e se adaptar à programação do próprio Sigma, acabando por se fundir inteiramente com sua mente para formar o vírus Sigma, que lhe permitia manipular e controlar os Reploids. Depois disso, ele começou a sentir que a humanidade estava limitando o potencial dos Reploids e decidiu se revoltar contra a humanidade. The Day of Σ Em uma operação dos Maverick Hunters tentando impedir a fúria de um Mechaniloid furioso que está devastando um prédio, Sigma, Zero e o resto da 17ª Unidade já estavam no solo protegendo a área. Mega Man X é despachado de uma aeronave através de um ponto de queda e dá o primeiro golpe no Maverick Mechaniloid, sendo potente o suficiente para inicialmente forçá-lo a descer. Depois que X disparou mais uma rodada para atirar-se para o lado de um prédio, a Sigma então ordenou que Chill Penguin fizesse com que sua unidade começasse sua operação. Antes que o grupo de Chill Penguin pudesse começar a proteger a área, no entanto, o mechaniloid conseguiu se levantar, sem dano aparente do ataque de X. Em seguida, conseguiu derrubar um dos homens de Chill Penguin e pisar nele. Sigma então contatou Zero e perguntou se ele tinha um tiro limpo no único ponto fraco do mechaniloid: o gerador de energia. No entanto, Zero admite que o mechaniloid é rápido demais para permitir um tiro limpo, nem pode entrar em uma proximidade perto do fogo. Chill Penguin, em seguida, dispara algumas partículas de gelo em um dos pés do mechaniloid, enquanto outros membros da unidade conseguiram disparar os lançadores de cabo para segurá-lo. Infelizmente, estava se mostrando forte o suficiente para resistir ativamente, com X contatando Sigma para informá-los deste desenvolvimento, correndo para apoiá-los. O mechaniloid finalmente se libertou através de seus canhões montados na cabeça, com os lasers varrendo vários da unidade, bem como alguns carros e Maverick Hunters, embora Sigma conseguisse evitar o ataque pulando para um edifício alto. Durante o curso do ataque no Mechaniloid, o robô descontrolado consegue se apossar de um dos Hunters que o seguravam, a fim de proteger seu gerador de energia já aberto, assim que X chegou. Ele então tentou escapar, embora Zero, indignado com isso "empurrando" seus aliados, conseguiu usar o Z-Buster para danificar severamente uma das pernas, forçando o Mechaniloid a desmoronar, embora ainda segurasse o Hunter na frente dele. X aponta para o gerador, ainda hesitando em disparar por causa do outro Reploid no caminho. Como ele não consegue atirar, Sigma entra em ação e usa seu sabre para destruir o gerador, cortando um dos braços do Reploid no processo, desativando assim o Mechaniloid. Depois que o Mechaniloid é derrotado, X é repreendido por Chill Penguin por causa da hesitação, alegando que teria havido mais baixas se a Sigma não tivesse parado o robô. Enquanto estava sendo levado em uma maca, o Reploid que foi feito refém diz a X que não seja duro consigo mesmo, citando que foi sua própria culpa por ser capturado de antemão. O próprio Sigma caminha até X, afirmando que as capacidades de X não são diferentes das suas e que ele poderia facilmente ter destruído o gerador e que haveria apenas uma pequena chance de que o Reploid anteriormente mantido como refém pelo Mechaniloid tivesse sido atingido pela explosão. Ele diz a X que há momentos em que os Maverick Hunters não podem se dar ao luxo de hesitar em uma situação perigosa e precisam "puxar o gatilho" para salvar muitos enquanto arriscam alguns e que os Hunters juraram ser ambos, espada e escudo de aqueles que não são capazes de se defender. Mais tarde em outra parte da cidade, Sigma foi visitar Dr. Cain, relatando o ataque Maverick desta manhã: Especificamente, o crime Maverick estava aumentando de tal forma que agora até mesmo os Mechaniloids estão se tornando Mavericks. Depois de ser perguntado como X está se saindo com os Hunters, Sigma explica que ele mostra um tremendo potencial no campo de batalha, no entanto, é sua preocupação com os outros que se machucam, o que o faz hesitar quando ações decisivas precisam ser tomadas. Cain concorda, mas afirma que é sua preocupação que também faz parte de seu potencial e poder. Ele explica a Sigma como ele encontrou X e como ele utilizou seus diagramas para criar os Reploids que podem pensar e agir por conta própria, mas X é o único que se preocupa com os outros, um problema que a Sigma não tem. Sigma expressa surpresa que sua preocupação é a raiz do potencial de X, em vez de uma fraqueza, com Cain admitindo que, em circunstâncias normais, a capacidade de se preocupar pode revelar-se uma fraqueza. Para Cain, no entanto, essa capacidade de se preocupar pode ser uma nova conexão entre robôs e humanos, mas é neste ponto desconhecido se isso terá um bom resultado ou não. O Dr. Cain também menciona que ele prolongou sua vida o máximo possível para ver o resultado final do potencial de X em relação entre os reploides e os humanos, embora admita que ele provavelmente não viverá o suficiente para vê-lo dar frutos. Ao leste de Abel City, no 16º Bloco, uma área tranquila, escura e solitária da cidade, X e Zero investigam a origem do sinal de hack ligado ao Mechaniloid, apenas para encontrar um grande número de Reploids destruídos dentro do prédio. O resto da 17ª Unidade aparece para investigar a cena do crime e os computadores lá, no entanto, todos os vestígios foram apagados, parecendo ser um trabalho interno. Sigma também chega, perguntando a Zero sobre o que ele acha da situação. Ele explica que não importa quem fez isso, o atacante deve ter habilidades de combate incríveis, já que cada golpe que os Reploids mortos receberam foi direcionado a um ponto fraco. Sem comentar sobre a dedução de Zero, Sigma sai e encontra Storm Eagle esperando do lado de fora. Depois de acenar para ele, Eagle chama seus homens e ordena que eles procurem na área, assim como a equipe de Chill Penguin, deixa Sigma sozinho no local, com os alarmes ameaçadoramente refletindo em seu rosto. No dia seguinte, outro Mechaniloid descontrolado está causando caos em Abel City. Enquanto os Hunters tentam pará-lo, Sigma visita Vile preso, enquanto Vile pergunta se a Sigma veio "repreende-lo pessoalmente". Ao mesmo tempo, quando X e Zero correm para o local do Mechaniloid furioso, eles recebem ordens para retornar imediatamente, pois Vile acaba de escapar de sua cela. Uma vez que eles chegam, eles encontram uma cena similar como a noite anterior, um corredor cheio de Reploids destruídos e Zero afirma que isso não poderia ter sido Vile, já que ele não tem esse tipo de capacidade de ataque. Zero, em seguida, observou que a pessoa que fez isso deve ter tido habilidades de combate extensas, apenas para voltar ao seu relatório para a Sigma, fazendo-o perceber que a Sigma é'' o responsável por ambos os eventos. X então pergunta se quem libertou Vile o fez como parte de uma distração. Os Hunters finalmente conseguiram rastrear a localização do ataque de hackers, na Base de Mísseis. Ao chegar, eles encontram Sigma estando lá também. A fim de esconder o sinal, o agressor usou os sistemas de segurança da base de mísseis para obter o controle dos Mechaniloids. Zero, enquanto investigava, disse à Sigma que a HQ não conseguiu entrar em contato com ele, com Sigma dizendo a Zero que ele havia desativado suas comunicações para "manter cobertura", antes de afirmar que "nada disso importa agora". Enquanto verifica os terminais de segurança, Sigma caminha em direção a Zero por trás, pegando o sabre de sua cintura. Imediatamente Zero é capaz de combater o próximo ataque. Sigma está impressionado com Zero ter descoberto o que ele havia feito até agora e bloqueando seu ataque. Zero explica que poucos têm a capacidade de combate que para destruir os Reploids mortos encontrados nas cenas do crime de forma eficaz. Sigma então explica que, embora ele esteja definitivamente impressionado com as habilidades de raciocínio dedutivo de Zero, sua admiração por X era a questão, devido a X ter um potencial ilimitado e, portanto, ser um ótimo espécime para o avanço dos Reploids. Sigma então pega Zero e o segura, usando-o como escudo enquanto X está mirando nele. Sigma afirma que esta é exatamente a mesma situação anterior por X antes e novamente, X está hesitando. Depois de eliminar Zero com um golpe rápido de seu sabre, Sigma pega o X desatento, afirmando que ele perdeu sua última chance de parar seu esquema enquanto pegava um controle remoto de seu cinto. Depois de pressionar um botão no controle remoto, todo o conteúdo de mísseis da base está sendo preparado para ser lançado, direcionado a Abel City. Enganando X para (literalmente) desarmar, ele joga fora. X então pergunta à Sigma por que ele está fazendo essas ações, com Sigma afirmando que ele está fazendo isso para o futuro dos Reploids, acreditando que seu potencial precisa ser colocado no "teste final". X então percebe que Sigma causou todas essas ações horríveis desde o começo, que mataram vários de seus próprios companheiros, antes de Sigma cortá-lo, afirmando que muitos outros estarão do seu lado, afirmando que a evolução requer sacrifícios a serem feitos, antes de disparar os mísseis na frente de um X horrorizado. A Base de Maverick Hunters então pega o lançamento da base de mísseis não autorizados e tentou descobrir qual era o alvo deles, antes de descobrir para seu choque e horror que Abel City era o alvo. Enquanto X tenta desesperadamente parar Sigma, os mísseis destroem grandes partes de Abel City, um deles acertando o laboratório do Dr. Cain, aparentemente vaporizando o velho. Enquanto empalado pelo sabre de Sigma, o vilão diz a X que o último tinha convidado tudo isso para si mesmo pelo que aconteceu, devido ao seu potencial ilimitado, e então diz a ele que ao invés de ser um fim, tudo aquilo era o começo, para o novo mundo de Sigma, assim com o último míssil restante sendo lançado. Após X ter alguns flashbacks de sua criação, o potencial ilimitado dele é supostamente liberado por um momento enquanto seu cristal de energia e mão esquerda começam a brilhar. Ele consegue se libertar do sabre de Sigma antes de correr para o Reploid, agarrando seu rosto, dando a Sigma suas conhecidas cicatrizes no processo. No entanto, após essa ação, X é desativado devido ao enorme dano que ele já sofreu. Satisfeito, Sigma comenta sobre a ação de X e seu potencial. O OVA fecha com Zero recuperando a consciência e trazendo X de volta para a Base Hunter enquanto Sigma olha para a cidade devastada. Mega Man X thumb Muitos Maverick Hunters tornam-se Mavericks e seguem a Sigma por lealdade, deixando Zero, encarregado da organização sozinho. Mega Man X, decide juntar-se a Zero como agradecimento por salvar sua vida. X e Zero batalham contra os Mavericks, e é X quem finalmente destrói a Sigma, que lamenta a decisão de X de se aliar à humanidade, sentindo que os Reploids teriam prosperado sem a humanidade para impedi-los. Mas, apesar de seu corpo físico ser descartado, a "alma" da Sigma (o vírus) sobrevive. Após o término dos créditos finais, o rosto de Sigma aparece em um monitor azul e avisa X que ele estará de volta. Mega Man X2 Como prometido, Sigma retorna e assume a liderança de suas forças Maverick. Ele ganha um novo corpo com a ajuda dos X-Hunters, um trio de Mavericks vingativos que o adoram e ele se torna "'Neo Sigma'". thumb|left|250px Ele também supervisiona o plano de capturar e remontar os restos mortais de Zero, a quem ele planeja reprogramar para matar X. Mas, como X conseguiu recuperar todos os restos de Zero dos X-Hunters, Sigma foi forçado a fazer uma cópia do corpo de Zero que não era diferente da forma Black de Zero; no entanto, Zero chega e destrói-lo completamente antes que ele pudesse lutar contra X. Sigma, em seguida, anuncia que ele "sabe o segredo de Zero", e que ele está destinado a servi-lo. Não se sabe exatamente o que é esse segredo, mas o diálogo sugere que ele tem algo a ver com o fato de Zero ser criado pelo Dr. Wily e as possíveis origens do vírus Maverick já que Sigma o chama de "a última das criações do Doutor". Sigma ataca em sua forma mais recente, armado com garras em suas mãos, mas X frustra seus planos e o destrói novamente. Isso marca a primeira vez que a forma viral de Sigma é vista, como o chefe final do jogo, mas não consegue derrotar X. Mega Man Xtreme thumb|250px Sigma usa um hacker chamado Techno para invadir o computador da base dos Maverick Hunter. Notavelmente mais confiante do que nos tempos anteriores, Sigma provoca X depois de ser derrotado pela primeira vez e até mesmo considera sua primeira derrota apenas um recuo. É somente quando ele é derrotado pela segunda vez que ele parece sucumbir a X. No entanto, ele implica no final que ele retornará, contanto que não apenas Mavericks ainda existam, mas também enquanto a humanidade retiver mentes malignas. Mega Man X3 Sigma retoma sua ameaça quando ele infecta o cientista Reploid Dr. Doppler, que desenvolveu um novo anti-vírus revolucionário para repelir a influência de Sigma. thumb|left|250px Antes de seu ressurgimento, os corpos de Sigma depois que eles foram destruídos foram supostamente usados para sucata. Sigma usa-o para encenar uma revolta em Doppler Town, uma cidade utópica estabelecida sobre os princípios da paz. Uma vez que o Doppler é desmascarado como um peão, Sigma surge em uma forma fortemente blindada, "Kaiser Sigma". Após sua derrota pela terceira vez, o próprio vírus Sigma aparece, e ameaça possuir o corpo de X para substituir o seu próprio. Depois de perseguir X através dos destroços flamejantes da base, Sigma finalmente o encurrala. Zero então aparece e utiliza o anti-vírus criado pelo Doppler para apagar o vírus Sigma. Mega Man Xtreme 2 thumb|left Sigma aparece após a derrota de Berkana e Gareth, onde é revelado que ele estava por trás do incidente Erasure. Em um caso peculiar, ele está satisfeito que X derrotou Berkana, alegando que sua ganância foi longe demais. Mega Man X4 Sigma foi pensado ter sido destruído para sempre ao receber o anti-vírus criado pelo Doppler, mas ele ainda conseguiu retornar. thumb|250px Sigma, assumindo uma aparência de um Ceifador Sinistro, age como um agente duplo entre os Mavericks e a Repliforce, um esquadrão benevolente de Reploids que ajudam os Maverick Hunters. O verdadeiro motivo de Sigma é conspirar contra o Repliforce e transformá-lo em um inimigo desonesto. Ele encena o bombardeio da metrópole aérea Sky Lagoon, que cai no chão causando diversas vitimas. Com a luta entre os Hunters e o Repliforce, ameaçando destruí-los, Sigma aumenta sua influência sobre o paranoico General da Repliforce. General, um defensor da independência dos Reploids, perde toda a fé em paz e prepara um ataque a laser por satélite a todos os humanos, o que é a verdadeira intenção da Sigma. A fim de garantir que ambos os lados da guerra fossem manipulados, ele também tinha um de seus agentes, Double, infiltrado nas fileiras dos Maverick Hunters, e também seduziu Megma Dragoon com o conceito de poder e uma chance de lutar contra X em troca de instigar a guerra. thumb|left|250px Ele também fez Cyber Peacock e Split Mushroom para lutar contra X e Zero para testar seus poderes e capacidades. Eventualmente, ele fez Double matar alguns membros da 17ª Unidade dos Maverick Hunters como sua presença arriscou comprometer os planos de Sigma. E por fim fez Double lutar contra X quando ele se infiltrava na Final Weapon da Replifoce. Felizmente, X e Zero atacam a arma espacial e General foi detido antes que ele possa voltar seus olhos contra a Terra. No final, Sigma é revelado como o verdadeiro mentor e batalha contra X e Zero, armado com um novo corpo e uma foice com uma lâmina de energia. Apesar de sua derrota nas mãos de X, ele consegue, em parte, destruir a Repliforce. The King of Cartoons 2000/Mega Man X5 thumb|left|250px Demora algum tempo até o Sigma ressurgir novamente. Durante sua ausência, Sigma traçou as origens de Zero com o Dr. Wily, e criou um plano para destravar o poder "verdadeiro" de Zero - o Zero Virus - dentro dele. Sigma também adapta sua programação para sobrecarregar completamente o anti-vírus; o vírus Sigma rapidamente começa a se espalhar por toda parte, transformando máquinas pacíficas e Maverick Hunters igualmente em servidores violentos de Sigma. O líder Maverick também conta com a ajuda de um caçador de recompensas chamado Dynamo para derrubar a colônia espacial Eurasia na Terra, assim como para impedir os planos dos Hunters de parar a colisão. O objetivo final da Sigma é misturar seu próprio código viral, que está espalhado pela Terra, com o Zero Virus original, e se tornar todo poderoso. Sigma hesita em matar Zero, com a intenção de fazê-lo "lembrar" quem ele é reverter para sua programação original e pretendida. Ele fracassa nesse empreendimento, e ambos, X e Zero, derrotam o novo corpo da Sigma (que possivelmente foi desenvolvido pelo Dr. Wily, embora isso possa ser apenas especulação). thumb|250px A explosão do corpo de Sigma danifica severamente Zero, e enquanto X corria até seu amigo, Sigma ressurgia de seus destroços lançando um último ataques que acertava X e Zero os deixando a beira da morte, mas Zero usa suas ultimas forças para destruir Sigma com seu Z-Buster. X estava gravemente ferido pelo ataque final daeSigma (a força do laser sendo tão forte que rasgou seu corpo e destruiu toda a metade inferior e os braços), mas ele é eventualmente consertado (que pode ter sido pelo Dr. Light) e voltou para os Hunters. Mega Man X6 Três semanas se passam enquanto a população humana se desloca para o subsolo para sobreviver à devastação e poluição deixadas pelo último ataque de Sigma. O próprio Sigma é rapidamente ressuscitado por um renegado cientista Reploid, Gate, que estava zangado com a comunidade científica por rejeitar seus projetos avançados de Reploid. thumb|left|250px Gate torna-se um Maverick depois de entrar em contato com o DNA de Zero nos restos da Eurasia, um pedaço de entulho que contém assinaturas do vírus Zero. Ele então descobre os restos de Sigma e prossegue para reconstruí-lo. No entanto, devido ao estresse de espalhar o vírus Sigma durante os eventos de Mega Man X5, a programação da Sigma estava danificada além do que o Gate podia consertar, e Sigma é reduzido a uma versão semi-consciente e mal-funcional de seu antigo eu. O trabalho de Gate no novo corpo da Sigma estava inacabado no momento em que X e Zero o confronta no final do jogo. Embora pareça que Gate reconstruiu Sigma meramente como um plano de apoio para promover seus próprios objetivos, Sigma é rápido em acabar com ele depois que X e Zero finalmente derrotam Gate em batalha. X e Zero eventualmente derrotam Sigma em suas duas formas. Mega Man X7 thumb|250px Sigma reaparece mais uma vez, sob o pseudônimo de "The Professor", para manipular a organização de caça Maverick conhecida como Red Alert. Seu plano era usar um misterioso jovem Reploid chamado Axl para copiar os DNAs assinaturas de X e Zero e implantá-las em máquinas de guerra destrutivas. O plano falha quando Axl foge da Red Alert e procura asilo com os Maverick Hunters. Isso faz com que o Sigma encontre uma maneira de trazer Axl de volta ao grupo Red Alert. Ele secretamente infectou os oito generais da Red Alert, chantageando Red para que seguisse suas ordens e fazendo com que as revoltas Maverick atraíssem a atenção dos Hunters para que pudessem se infiltrar no Crimson Palace. Lá, X, Zero e Axl confrontam Red, e ao ser derrotado, ele lamenta ser usado pelo "Professor" e coloca parte do prédio para se auto-destruir, aparentemente se matando no processo. thumb|left|250px Depois, os Hunters enfrentaram Sigma, e uma vez derrotado, um Sigma renascido (que parece semelhante à sua primeira forma em Mega Man X6) esmurra Axl através de uma parede antes de prometer a X e Zero para retornar em um novo corpo. Red, que havia sido derrotado antes e presumivelmente morto, reaparece e Sigma tenta possuí-lo. Red é então revelado como sendo Axl assumindo a forma de Red, que então explode Sigma o jogando de uma janela. Mega Man X8 thumb|250px O próximo plano de Sigma era bastante complexo, e nem ele estava por trás de todo o esquema. Descobriu-se que Axl era um protótipo para uma nova geração de Reploids. Esta nova geração de Reploids possuíam habilidades avançadas de cópia, e Alia descobriu que as cópias traziam parte do programa de Sigma, entre outros poderosos Reploids. Sigma instigou uma nova revolta Maverick com esses novos Reploids enquanto os humanos estavam evacuando a Terra na esperança de encontrar um novo lar na Lua. No entanto, a revolta foi interrompida, e Sigma ficou completamente destruído por X, Zero e Axl. Com Lumine, o gerente do Projeto Jakob, foi revelado como a verdadeira mente por trás de todo o plano, mas ele rapidamente foi derrotado pelo trio Maverick Hunter. Antes de sua morte, Lumine faz uma surpreendente afirmação: de acordo com Lumine, Sigma havia sido destruído para sempre e não retornaria. thumb|left|250px Acredita-se que a razão pela qual Sigma não iria se regenerar dentro de outro corpo após sua derrota final é que ele estava na Lua, onde devido à falta de corpos disponíveis para possuir, o vírus pode ter se enfraquecido na vastidão do espaço e ter sido completamente deletado (embora ele também tenha sido derrotado no espaço em Mega Man X4, naquela época, foi em um grande satélite; e o fato de Sigma não parecer frustrada com essa derrota implicava que ele poderia escapar). Havia também falta de corpos livres, e seu último corpo mal havia terminado. No entanto, seu DNA está incluído em todos os chips de cópia de toda nova geração de Reploids, portanto, tecnicamente, todos os novos Reploids estavam "infectados" com o Sigma Virus, e possivelmente Lumine também; significando Sigma pode retornar um dia. Entrando para a Tower of Darkness Com o possível fim permanente de Sigma nos eventos de X8, Rugal Bernstein arranjou uma forma de trazer Sigma de volta e então recruta-lo para a Tower of Darkness, onde o Maverick passou a fazer parte do Último Andar (O mais alto escalão do grupo). Uma das contribuições de Sigma, foi utilizar a avançada tecnologia da ToD para restaurar o corpo de Iris (Que estava em um estado além da reparação em Mega Man X4) e lança-la até a Terra para que fosse encontrada pelo Clube Fusão e servir como o principal espião para eles, fazendo com que a ToD sempre estivesse um passo a frente. The King of Cartoons 2009 Sigma faz sua aparição em um trio junto de Broly e Akuma. Porém, estes três agiam diferente do seu habitual, como se já não sofressem mais influencia do poder maligno que os tornava vilões. Sigma em particular não parecia ter mais a influencia do vírus Maverick, retornando a sua versão benevolente da época em que era comandante dos Maverick Hunters. Este trio era dito ter sido revivido por Darkyren (Que trabalhava para a Tower of Darkness) e que, liderados por Jin Willpower, seus objetivos eram de chegar ao topo do castelo abandonado e obter o Cristal Elemental que estava sendo protegido por Lina Tenshi. Os três conseguem passar pelos heróis que se encontravam pelo caminho e chegavam até o cristal, relutantemente na tentativa de matar Lina para cumprir seus objetivos. Mas como Jin possuía sua própria agenda além dos planos de Darkyren, ele matou Sigma e seus companheiros e falsificou a morte de Lina, como se Jin fosse o único sobrevivente da missão. Mais tarde é revelado que estes Sigma, Akuma e Broly nada mais eram que clones dos originais criados pela Tower of Darkness, sendo muito mais fracos. Com o Sigma original ainda em sua posição com membro do Último Andar. Project X Zone 2 The King of Cartoons XVII Como a possibilidade de um espião no Clube Fusão havia sido revelada por Bell, Sigma decide dar um fim ao papel de Iris e revela aos heróis que a Reploid feminina era o espião da ToD todo esse tempo, sem que a própria percebesse. O Maverick então faz Iris sair fora de controle, a levando a confrontar principalmente Zero que desesperadamente tenta fazer Iris retornar ao normal. Quando Iris se sobrecarrega, o que leva a sua própria morte. Um furioso Vinix e X confrontam Sigma. Antes que o vilão pudesse escapar, Vinix tinha um súbito aumento de poder devido o alto nível de emoção no momento, surpreendendo Sigma com sua velocidade e força, que foi capaz de trincar o braço de Sigma apenas com um aperto. Completamente surpreendido com a situação, Sigma permanece imóvel ao ouvir o ultimato de Vinix que permite Sigma escapar com a condição de avisar ao líder da ToD que ele estava esperando para uma batalha final. Sigma escapa e avisa o líder do grupo, questionando como um humano pode ter um potencial dormente tão absurdo. O líder da ToD apenas responde dizendo que o poder de um Rei dos Desenhos é perigoso como qualquer outro poder incontrolável, e que as pessoas apenas ignoram isso por ele ser o "herói" deles. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite thumb|250px Quando Thanos e Ultron vão para Abel City para obter a joia do infinito que estava com Sigma. Ultron e Sigma decidiram formar uma aliança, com Sigma permitindo Ultron esfaquear seu corpo com sua mão (com Sigma sugerindo que eles o fizessem através desse método em vez do plano original de Ultron de utilizar a violência sozinho), armado com a Joia da Realidade para carregar sua mente no corpo de Ultron, tornando-se um ser singular conhecido como Ultron Sigma e trair Thanos como parte de sua agenda mútua para acabar com toda a vida orgânica. Depois de derrotar Thanos com seus poderes combinados e pegando a Joia do Espaço de Thanos, Ultron Sigma usa as joia da realidade e espaço para transformar o corpo de Ultron em sua atual aparência primária de forma Ultron Sigma. Depois que Dante conseguiu enganar Ultron Sigma para destruir a si mesmo com a Joia da Alma, eles acabaram se transformando em uma forma massiva conhecida como Ultron Omega pelo efeito colateral da joia, antes de ser derrotado de vez pelos heróis, assim como X e seu Infinity Buster. The King of Cartoons XVIII Poderes e Habilidades Como o antigo líder dos Maverick Hunters, Sigma é um líder militar capaz, descrito como possuir poder de combate esmagador e inteligência estratégica. Quando ele virou Maverick, Sigma continua sendo um líder carismático, e é revivido em muitas ocasiões pelos admiradores Reploids e Mavericks. Devido ao vírus em seus circuitos, ele pode sobreviver aparentemente a qualquer coisa e sempre voltar para mais. Ele é um Reploid muito poderoso, e gosta de se incorporar em trajes de batalha que são muito maiores e mais poderosos que sua forma "regular". Sigma também é um manipulador habilidoso, conseguindo transformar vários Reploids, Maverick Hunters e Mavericks ao seu lado. Na verdade, houve poucos casos em toda a série em que a Sigma não estava puxando as cordas. O próprio Sigma é um dos Reploids mais fortes já criados, devido ao seu papel original como líder dos Maverick Hunters. Sua energia pessoal foi declarada muito poderosa para obter uma leitura precisa. Além disso, as habilidades de combate e as habilidades analíticas da Sigma eram extensas o suficiente para que ele pudesse eliminar vários Reploids de maneira eficiente. Sigma também é fortemente implícito ser um habilidoso hacker de computador. Sigma é capaz de se mover a grande velocidade, muitas vezes capaz de se mover mais rápido do que os heróis podem acompanhar, desaparecendo de vista. Muitos de seus corpos também são capazes de teletransporte. Sigma parece favorecer as armas de sabre de luz, muitas vezes integrando poderosos combos de espadas com sua velocidade ofuscante ou teletransporte. Em várias ocasiões, ele projeta barreiras de energia em torno de si para bloquear ataques. Em quase todas as aparições, Sigma é capaz de descarregar enormes explosões destrutivas ou ondas de energia capazes de cobrir áreas de batalha inteiras. A força física do Sigma é considerável. Quando ele se misturou com o perigoso vírus Maverick e formou o vírus Sigma, isso permitiu que o espírito de Sigma persistisse depois que seu corpo fosse destruído, concedendo-lhe imortalidade e a capacidade de retornar após a destruição de cada corpo subsequente. O vírus Sigma possui a capacidade de viajar através de qualquer material ou energia e pode manipular hospedeiros tanto Reploids quanto orgânicos, mesmo em escala planetária. Sua intangibilidade permite que ele ignore ataques físicos e ataques de energia, exceto para aqueles sintonizados com um Virus Buster para atingir a matriz exclusiva do vírus Sigma. Nenhuma solução para o vírus permaneceu efetiva durante muito tempo, já que Sigma demonstrou a capacidade de se adaptar a qualquer contramedida. Em corpos onde ele não utiliza qualquer arma, seus ataques assinaturas geralmente constituem em ondas energia, raio laser atirado de seus olhos e esferas elétricas atiradas de suas mãos. * Voar - Sigma é capaz de flutuar no ar. * Teletransporte - Sigma é capaz de se teletransportar. * Electric Ball - Sigma pode disparar esferas elétricas de suas mãos e olhos. * Fire Ball - Sigma é capaz de disparar bolas de fogo. * Eye Laser - Sigma pode disparar lasers de seus olhos. ** Hot Vision - Uma versão atirada de seus olhos que pode incendiar o local. * Energy Blast - Sigma consegue atirar projétil de energia de suas mãos e boca. * Energy Wave - Sigma pode lançar ondas de energia. Transformações Fusões Músicas * Sigma's Lair - Mega Man X * Sigma Palace Stage 4 - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Encounter with Sigma - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X ** Sigma Battle - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ** Sigma Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Sigma Transforms - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X ** Final Sigma Battle - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X2 * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X2 * Sigma Boss Battle - Mega Man Xtreme * Final Battle - Mega Man Xtreme * Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X3 (SNES) ** Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X3 (PS1) * Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X3 (SNES) ** Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X3 (PS1) * Sigma Battle - Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Final Weapon Stage 2 - Mega Man X4 * Sigma Theme - Mega Man X4 ** MMX Sigma - Super Dead Rising 3 * Zero Stage 2 - Mega Man X5 * Sigma 1st Encounter - Mega Man X5 * Sigma 2nd Encounter - Mega Man X5 * Sigma Theme 1 - Mega Man X6 * Sigma Theme 2 - Mega Man X6 * Fate - Theme of Sigma - Mega Man X7 * Our Blood Boils - Sigma Battle 1 - Mega Man X7 * Conclusion - Sigma Battle 2 - Mega Man X7 * VS Copy Sigma - Mega Man X8 * Sigma Palace - Mega Man X8 * VS Sigma Demo - Mega Man X8 * VS Sigma - Mega Man X8 Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2009 (Cópia) * The King of Cartoons XVII Galeria Trívias * Embora as fraquezas de Sigma varie de forma pra forma, técnicas de elemento raio parecem ser o mais comum de suas fraquezas. Isso é irônico, já que eletricidades está envolvida em muitos dos seus ataques. * Curiosamente, Sigma foi projetado através da fusão de uma equipe de três outros projetos de vilões criados por Inafune durante o desenvolvimento inicial do primeiro jogo Mega Man X. Os mesmos designs foram usados mais tarde como base para os X-Hunters em Mega Man X2. ** Sua aparência tem uma grande semelhança com M. Bison e Sagat, ambos os principais vilões da série Street Fighter. Ele também se assemelha ao Braiking Boss, o principal vilão de Casshern. Devido a isso, alguns fãs acreditam que Sigma foi baseado em um deles. A semelhança é até mesmo referenciada em Project X Zone 2. ** Durante uma sessão de perguntas e respostas de 2008, quando perguntado se Sagat serviu de inspiração para Sigma, Keiji Inafune afirmou que Sigma (e Zero) representam a ideia de que nada é absoluto. * Sigma (Σ) é a 18ª letra do alfabeto grego e é usada em matemática para denotar séries, soma finita ou infinita de variáveis. O símbolo Σ é visto frequentemente em Mavericks do exército de Sigma. Curiosamente, a letra Sigma (Σ) foi originada da letra fenícia Sheen ('W'''), que é semelhante à letra em inglês "W". Ver Também * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X ** X VS Sigma - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X2 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man Xtreme * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X3 * X & Zero VS Sigma - Mega Man Xtreme 2 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X4 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X5 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X6 * X VS Sigma - Mega Man X7 * X VS Copy Sigma - Mega Man X8 * X & Zero VS True Sigma - Mega Man X8 Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Mega Man Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Maverick Hunter Categoria:Maverick